deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic
|-|Big the Cat 10= Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic 'is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. ' Description Interlude Bowser Jr. Metal Sonic Pre-Battle Death Battle! Conclusion Next Time |-| Gogeta46power= Who Will Win? Bowser Jr. Metal Sonic Draw Prefer? Mario Sonic Both Neither Description ''Mario vs Sonic! Which one of these right hand men against video game legends take it in a fight to the death? This is Gogeta46power's 16th battle in his season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Right hand men, it is a staple when it comes to fiction, it is on every corner of the realm of it. '''Nina: And sometimes, the right hand man, might be more capable than their creators. Gogeta: Like Bowser Jr. the prince of the koopas. Nina: Or Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest creation. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina, and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Bowser Jr. Gogeta: Bowser, who doesn't love this lovable turtle. What is there to hate about him? Sure is he the main villain of the series, did he cause the destruction of many mushroom men in his adventures, but come on, who actually gives a shit about Toad, I mean, he is fucking Toad. Do you actually like this little annoying screaming and pitchy mushroom dude, oh wait really? Well I feel silly now, nothing other than silliness. Nina: But he still kind of wants to take over the kingdom with a fair princess and have power over everyone there. What he wants to do with it I will never know. All we know is that Bowser wants to kidnap the princess to do god knows what. But there is one thing that is stopping this nearly unstoppable turtle, and that would be a short fat plumber always foiling his plans. Gogeta: The plumber named Mario, it seemed hopeless for this koopa, as Mario seemed to be a step ahead of him, no matter what happened. But Bowser couldn't keep it up forever, he was gonna die for how many times he done this... what? That isn't the reasoning and I am pulling this out of my ass, ok then. He still needed a successor so he decided to adopt the 7 koopalings, to be his great successors, and he set them to fight Mario. Nina: Unfortunately these Koopalings kinda failed against Mario. I mean they are not biological so what do you expect. He needed a better son, one that was biological to him and his really his son, so he did just that and made Bowser Jr. An over obsessive and bratty son that I am surprised Bowser puts up with. Eh not really that big of a deal, their interactions can be summed up as very adorable. Gogeta: Jr. looks up to his father very much, almost to a creepy degree. He wants to be just like him, all to his hate for the pesky plumber, as he would say. He's pretty tricky as well, making many traps the Mario Bros. along their travels to save the princess, such as setting up an entire baseball tournament to take over an entire island, yeah never said that these games take themselves even relatively seriously. Nina: He is a small child what do you expect, him to be a good fighter? Actually, he quite is. His go to weapons is his own small Koopa Clown Car, in this he has many small trinkets to aid him in combat. He is able to ride along the ground with it for some really decent speeds or even fly in the air with one small ass propeller, I question the logic of the designer of this clown car, that propeller seems way too small for that machine. Gogeta: Other than that it has extendable boxing glove arms he uses to pummel all of his enemies right into the dirt. Not only that but it also has metal balls that can come out from it to smash anyone that stands in this small koopa's way. Don't forget about its extendable drill arms just so if the enemy gets too close, it just drills them right out of existence. Nina: How about the cannon housed within the mouth of it, that seems to be pretty powerful right, getting hit by a full powered cannonball from this can send anyone flying. It can lick you? Or use fucking forks, yeah that confuses me. It can spit out Mecha Koopas to go boom boom right in one's face. Or if he wants he can just chop you with the underside of the clown car, with the nice propeller on it. Gogeta: It also houses a buzz saw right in his mouth. But in a jam Jr. can eject himself right out of the clown car to get the hell out of combat. He can grab you with spring loaded arms to drill you right into the ground. While the clown car is a very versatile mech vehicle thing, he can add another clown car onto that that wields to great hammers to completely smash anyone he sees into the dirt. While the clown car is his main weapon, it doesn't make it his best. Nina: His best weapons by far is the magic paintbrush created by professor E-Gadd, the same person that made Mario's FLUDD or Luigi's Pultergust 3000. With this he takes the form of Mario and can gain his agility and everything. But the main thing about it is that good brush that he can do a lot with, such as leave paint trails to slip his opponents or fling it to blind anyway in his way, great use for getting away from Mario Gogeta: Jr. also has different types of paint in his arsenal, like fiery red paint to burn anyone in his way. Or very shocking blue pain to well, shock his enemies, but they have to touch this to actually be harmed by it. He can even explode the red paint to deal massive amounts of damage to anyone caught in the blast, so good luck against him, I mean when you can run away from Mario from an extended period of time, you are doing something good. Nina: Hell, he can even open portals to other worlds for it, great for a quick escape if he need to, or block any blue coins THAT ARE FUCKING BULLSHIT TO GATHER, FUCK YOU JR! Sorry, I really fucking hate that entire part of that game, seriously bullshit, also fuck those raccoons. They are literally killing their town and they just are greedy and want those coins, fuck em. Gogeta: Hell, even on ground he is pretty tough, he has green shells in which he just loves to throw, even if it can easily be thrown back right at him. Although not as good as his father, he can still breath fire albeit small little specks of fire that really doesn't go far but can still hurt. Also his shell is pretty damn good at protecting him, seeing as though almost nothing as been shown to even crack the thing. Nina: While the paintbrush is his best weapon, it is nowhere near his strongest weapon, that would easily go to the Megahammer, his strongest weapon. While very slow and pretty clunky, it makes up for insane power and durability, hell, a black hole cannot even budge this hulking robot. For main weapons it has bullet bills it can shoot out of it's body, or quite simply smash the shit out of you if given the chance. Gogeta: It isn't all goodness for our favorite child of Bowser, in a fight he is extremely arrogant, to the point of fault. He is a kid after all, what do you expect, Mary fucking Popins, because I sure as hell don't. Also he has a huge temper problem, also to the damn point of fault, I mean christ chill you damn little brat, they beat you in paper airplane flying, chill... oh you got hit in the head by a spike ball, toufuckingche. Nina: If you have water, his Shadow Mario form is completely fucked. And for Megahammer, simple. It is slow and clunky so a fast target should have no problem in taking down quite easily. But they do have to destroy the blue tits things on it, I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM OK!!! Anyway Jr. even though at a very young age, will easily surpass his father with a bit of time gives. Metal Sonic Gogeta: Dr. Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik if you will is an evil scientist. If you at all know anything about this series then that would be a no brainer, his main goal is to take over the entire world which again, is a no shit sherlock there. Although this is what he wanted, he had a problem. You would call it a big problem but no, it was a pretty small problem as its height is pretty short all's said and done. Nina: Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur was way too much for all of his machines. No matter what he creates Sonic seems able to stop him no matter what happens. So he needed one thing, to get rid of that hedgehog so he needed a perfect creation, something that will bring him ultimate power and he knew just what to do, clone Sonic the Hedgehog to be stronger, faster, and more durable. Gogeta: So he got to building the greatest creation that will destroy the blue blur once and for all. He came up with Silver Sonic, an exact clone of him... exact may not be that good of a statement. Silver Sonic was tough no doubt but it's bulky body and it's very slow speed made it so Sonic made quick work of it. So he needed another clone of the blue hedgehog, so back to building he did. Nina: So then he created a successful clone of Sonic, named Metal Sonic. This Sonic Eggman wanted to put an end to the speedy blue hedgehog for good. Give the fat man some credit, Metal Sonic was a success, no it was more than just a success. It created a recurring character, which is far greater than many of his other creations who are unnamed and will always be unnamed. Gogeta: Success is giving Metal Sonic very little credit, he completely ties Sonic physically in almost all categories. Good for you Eggman, you did a good and not create another Scratch and Grounder, you know, those two idiotic mole and chicken robots that really cannot do shit. Seriously a pumpkin hand that is really just very... ingenious to be honest. Nina: How the hell is that ingenious... you know why the hell am I asking? What I care about is that damn robot's powers because it must be pretty good right, it is made to match Sonic and it does. I mean it matches Sonic is speed almost every other day. Someone who can casually break the sound barrier and is able to fight Eggman's machines in which some can even go faster than light if cranking up his power to full. Gogeta: Remember, Metal Sonic can keep up w. ith those speeds. He can move even faster when using his own special V. Maximum Overdrive, which basically cranks his power up a lot, quadrupling his already insane speed and also creates a forcefield around him that hurts anyone that even thinks about going into that giant energy field, seriously, don't do it. It is not a good idea. Nina: There is much more to this bot's arsenal than just speed blitzing and punching, while yes that does work. One thing that this metallic Sonic can do is shoot a laser straight out of it's chest cavity for reasons I am not too sure for, I mean it works but it seems like an obvious weak spot if you ask me, just shove a knife in it and he should die. Oh what the hell am I talking about totally not padding anything else, that would be nonsensical. Gogeta: How about that shield he can use if the going gets a little too rough, great for blocking shots from a crazy, pink, Sonic fangirl that could be named Amy Rose. Or that pretty badass Light Speed Dash he can do. He definitely did not steal that from the original Sonic or anything, I'm just kidding, he did steal that ability like some sort of evil fucking Kirby. Nina: From Shadow the edgehog, he scanned guns. I'm just kidding if you believed me that would be very sad, like, very sad. No he got the ability to use Chaos Control, which lets him stop time for a 10 seconds, while it doesn't sound like that long of a time. When you are as fast as Metal Sonic, time really isn't that big of a pressure for him anymore. Gogeta: Also from Shadow he gains the ability to use Chaos Spears, yellow energy manifestations of chaos energy that lets him completely annihilate his opponents. From Silver the Hedgehog he gains the ability to use IT'S NO USE!! Also kidding hehe... no he can telekinetic-ally lift things up from the ground and throw them right back at anyone that is in this metallic hedgehog's way, or lift his opponent if he so wished. Nina: Don't forget about the Knuckles Slam which he slams the ground as a great force, it surrounds Metal Sonic with a barrier. From Rouge the Bat he can use the Bat Guard, which surrounds Metal Sonic with bats for defense. From Espio he can use the Chroma Camo which turns his body completely invisible for a short amount of time, also it makes him intangible so he cannot just hit you while invisible. Gogeta: The Ring Spark Shield is a shield of electricity that he can use to well, make a shield of electricity because of course he can use that. But one thing that makes him far superior to almost any machine that Eggman even thought of building is the fact that Metal Sonic can tap into one of three different super forms because also of course he can do that. Nina: The first and weakest of the three is his Neo Form. In this form he gains a physical boost as if he actually needed it, but there is more to it than that. With it he can project electricity, strong enough to even destroy a big part of one of Eggman's ships, damn you would think that Eggman would chill with this robot, but no. He didn't. Gogeta: The next one would be the Metal Sonic Kai, a hulking red machine that just is a huge strength boost. But by far, his greatest form is the Metal Overlord. He gets sick as wings with it, becomes giant. And has a plethora of weapons such as missiles and mouth lasers. He even has freezing missiles that is even enough to freeze Super Sonic. It took the combined power of Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to finally put this behemoth down. Nina: But even with all this power and speed, he isn't really perfect, he is extremely arrogant. He thinks all lifeforms is below him and just wants all dead around him and for him to be the supreme ruler. Also a lot of his attacks can wire him and he can be left open for an attack from beings such as a speedy blue hedgehog AKA the fastest thing alive. Battle Kamek: Son of great one, what on heavens earth are you doing? Jr: What does it look like, my dad is gone meaning I can play with his stuff. Kamek: That is a horrible idea. I straight up horrible one, master Bowser would get mad. Jr: I can say you broke it. Kamek: EEP! Jr: So defend the castle. Kamek: Yes great one (spoiled brat) (Red eyes can be seen coming toward the castle) Kamek: Nothing seems amiss.... ENEMY APPROACHING, FIRE THE CANNONS! ???: Fools. You can't beat someone who is above you. (The figure dodges all of the bullet bills even though it really isn't too hard at all and he gets to the front of the castle and kicks his way in, the screen zooms into Jr. enjoying a popsicle, and an explosion happens) Jr: What the? ???: Hello, out of my way, where is your leader. Jr: My dad is gone for a bit, but I am more than happy to face you! ???: Shut it! (He walks out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Metal Sonic) MS: Tell me where he is? Jr: He didn't say so just go. MS: No! Jr: Ugh fine, I'll play with you. MS: You? Fight me? Alright then. (Jr readies up his Clown Car and pulls out a bob-omb) (Bowser Jr throws a bomb at Metal Sonic with it deflected, then Jr rushes at him with his car and tries to punch him but is easily dodged and is kicked way up high in the air. Metal Sonic flies up and rips Jr straight out of the cockpit of the Clown Car and smashes him against the ground. MS then hits Jr with a combo in the air and keeps it up until he breathes fire to break out of the combo. Jr scurries like a cartoon character right back to his car to get back into it and runs away with the wheel form of it. MS gets up and sees the coward running and goes into hot pursuit , when he gets to it Jr turns back and fires a cannonball sending MS flying backwards, and he gets up angry. Bowser Jr starts to laugh at the robot seeing him struggle on the ground to get back up) Jr: Hahahaha! You NEVER mess with the royal Koopa lineage. MS: Royal or not, you are DEAD! (Metal Sonic flies right at Jr. but the koopa kid was ready and launches himself out of the Clown Car to land next to MS, the robot then laughs. Then he kicks away, "DIE!" Metal Sonic screams while flying toward JR but the Clown Car bashes right into him and he gets hit by a hammer combo. The Clown Car smacks the robot in the face a few times completely pummeling him. Bowser Jr with a hammer smashes Metal Sonic to the ground and then breaths a speck of fire to him, then starts to walk away. Metal Sonic gets up and kicks Jr in the back, but hits his foot on a spike and jumps back, he gets rushed by the clown car with Jr in it but he was prepared for it and activates his black shield while Jr. tries to punch through it) Jr: Alright then, how about this Haha! (Jr charges another cannon ball inside the car to fire. Right before it fires Metal Sonic turns it off and flies quickly behind them to kick the car away with him inside. When in the air Metal Sonic keeps up a giant combo by spin dashing and kicking right at the car, end his combo with one giant kick. Bowser Jr. is shown crawling out of the machine but his jaw drops when he sees Metal Sonic looking at him with a giant glare, he clings to the wall and flips out of the room, steps on a koopa and readies the shell. When the robot walks out he is instantly hit with a shell and then a shoulder bash, when it is dazed Jr. goes right to the Clown Car and bashes it's hulky body right in Metal Sonic, sending him flying, he is on the ground and gets run over once more by the car. Metal Sonic gets up and looks at once again a laughing Bowser Jr.) MS: You worthless peon, do you really think you can beat me? (Metal Sonic fires his chest laser, but in the comfort of clown car he defends from it, when seeing the distracted koopa, Metal Sonic flies right at it to kick it yet once more, knocking Jr out of it, he fires one more chest laser to send him through the roof, he flies at him and scans Jr, with the new power he shoots a bolt of fire to send him flying right back to the ground, before he hits the ground Bowser Jr. gets kicked right in the gut, and then elbow smashed into a lava pit. Before he falls in it the Clown Car saves Jr, and he gets an angry expression. He throws a bunch of Bob-Ombs at the robot clone of Sonic but all were dodged, in the dust of the explosions, a hammer is throws straight at Metal Sonic, and decks him dazing him but this time Metal Sonic dodges the next attack and he retaliates with a mighty kick) Jr: Grrrrrr..... things like you make me really mad, not as much as a plumber but still! (Out of anger he starts swinging a hammer wildly, Metal Sonic just looks over and laughs, when the hammer is thrown he simply dodges it. "You are the worst!" Screams Bowser Jr. as he breathes some more fire and jumps back into the Clown Car. He spins at Metal with the iron balls on both sides "Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic stops time and kicks Jr in the head 14 times, then goes back into place, when time comes back Jr acts like he has hit and then flies back outside of the, when in the air Metal Sonic fires a bunch of chaos spears hitting Jr with all of them and ends his combo with a giant kick. Metal Sonic grabs Jr by the tail and throws him to his car, he gets right in it and shoots a cannonball that gets punched right out of the air) MS: This ends now! (Metal Sonic charges right at Bowser Jr. while he is in the Clown Car, but was stopped by paint that gets in his eyes. Bowser Jr. is now Shadow Mario and punches the robotic clone of Sonic in the face and then spills fiery paint everywhere then jumps on on a light that was suspended in the air to not touch the dangerous paint. Metal Sonic is now in said paint and his feet are starting to burn up, knowing that this is a dangerous scenario he activates camo mode so he doesn't get hurt and just walks out of the goop. Shadow Mario looks down all confused since he did not know what the hell just happened. When Metal Sonic reappears he is behind Shadow Mario on the light and kicks him right on his back and then blasts a chest laser to the next room) Jr: Hahahaha! Phhhhttthh (sticks his tongue out) MS: Are you mocking me? I have you on the back of the wall. (Shadow Mario laughs and writes an M symbol on the wall, then jumps through a portal, confused Metal Sonic goes through it. He sees a level select screen "Green Hill Zone Act 1: Shadow Mario on the loose" he selects it and appears in the familiar Green Hill Zone he has gone to know. "So, you have run off here, foolish mistake. I know this land more than you, you gave me the advantage" Metal Sonic says this as he looks around. "Yeah yeah, you may think that but I will walk away with your head after" Shadow Mario states this and they both stare at each other, knowing a new confrontation is going to go down. Shadow Mario pulls out his paintbrush and puts it on his back and decides to point at the robot clone of Sonic.) (Metal Sonic flies up looking down at his Shadow adversary and fire one more chest laser, right before it reaches Shadow Mario, Metal shoots down chaos spears to keep him leveled to get hit by the big laser. Metal Sonic grabs rock telepathically and throws them. Bowser Jr. jumps on them to destroy them, them smacks a rock with his paintbrush. He runs for Metal Sonic, and increases his speed with using paint to slip on it. Metal Sonic bashes right into Shadow Mario, but before he could do anything Metal Sonic gets kneed in the gut, or the one he would have, and then gets punched right in the face. Paint goes everywhere and now Metal Sonic is covered in brown paint as woodland creatures are laughing at him) Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power